In Love And Brawl
by Apples Of Avalon
Summary: For the Stupendous Jimbo's contest, and a gift/request for Pikana. In the Smash Mansion, everything is valid...in love and brawl. SheikxIke. First fanfic I've written in a while, DON'T EAT ME! Flames will be burnt!  Fun redundance is fun. HURRR!


Due to the serious lack of SheikxIke in this website, Pikana insisted in me doing a fanfic based on them. And me, being a fellow Shike fan, I couldn't say no :3

But I haven't written something in a while, and my previous fanfics aren't exactly top quality, so I apologize if this oneshot turns out to be lame…

And just because I still got time left, this also goes for The Stupendous Jimbo's constest!

All characters here belong to Nintendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**In Love and Brawl**

**A SheikxIke Oneshot**

He always saw her in his mind.

It didn't matter where: In his sleep, while training with his sword, even in middle of a Brawl; her slim silhouette would flash through his mind if only for a second.

And it frustrated Ike to no end.

After all, he was the leader of the Greil Mercenaries; not to mention he was in middle of the greatest fighting tournament of all the universes! He couldn't allow himself to lose his time making friends, and going _beyond _making friends was simply out of the question.

But then Sheik came in…

She had been Ike's very first opponent in the Brawl Tournament. When seeing her for the first time, he couldn't help to feel amused. Ike, who could lift a double-handed sword with only one hand, found it just _too _cruel to fight against someone like Sheik, with barely any weapons of her own and seemed to possess much strength.

Of course, underestimating her was a great mistake for him, for the Sheikah warrior was fast and deadly, and speed wasn't Ike's greatest trait. Even her needles and Clawshot proved effective against Ragnell. In the end, not even his overpowering strength was of any help against her, and ended up losing to her.

Normally, Ike would've been embarrassed and furious at losing his first battle like that, but somehow the fact that it was Sheik he lost to didn't upset him as much as it should. After the fight, he had come to respect her as a fellow fighter, and even if he would never admit it, he was mesmerized by her graceful attacks, her fluid movements…

However, his admiration for Sheik turned into something more, and by the time he realized that, it was too late to change it. Now every time he saw the Sheikah warrior, his heart would start beating like crazy and his mind would turn completely blank. He would try to turn his gaze away from her, but he would find himself looking at her after a few minutes. These emotions that ran amok through his whole body were driving him insane, so much to the point he couldn't stand being in the same room as Sheik anymore.

And yet, he still couldn't take his mind off her. She was everything he could think of, whether he wanted or not. He had tried everything to push her away from his mind, but all was futile. He tried to deny it, but he knew the truth:

He, Ike Greil, was deeply and madly in love with Sheik, the Sheikah Warrior.

Love, a word with no meaning for him. At least that had been the case before he knew of Sheik. After all, in war there was no place for love. The freedom of his land had always come before any personal desires, whether it applied to him or any of his subordinates. They would only turn into distractions that would turn them away from their objectives, and the Smash Tournament was no different scenario.

But now, nothing else mattered to Ike. Everything he had fought for in the tournament had been cast aside by his chaotic hormones. His love for battle now meant nothing at all to the blue-haired mercenary. All he wanted to do was to hold Sheik's slim frame in his arms, caress her soft skin, feel those lush lips hiding behind white cloth…

But there were complications. Everyone in the Smash Mansion knew of Sheik's alter ego, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. And everyone knew that Zelda belonged with Link, the Hero of Time and the princess's savior. And since Zelda and Sheik shared a body, it was logical to assume that Sheik also belonged with Link. Two different men courting the same woman would be scandalous.

Ike, being a newcomer, had admired Link, who was not only a Smash veteran, but one of the Elite Four, the greatest warriors among the contestants of the first Smash Tournament. And he respected his relation with Zelda, but the idea of other men holding Sheik in their arms, _his _Sheik…It sent fire coursing through his veins, clouding his mind with jealousy and an unspeakable rage….

And it was not only Link, nor any other men in the Mansion. It was also Sheik herself. From the first time he saw her, in their first battle, Ike had seen something in Sheik's ruby eyes. He had seen cold indifference and hard discipline in those eyes, the eyes of someone who lived only to fight…

There was no love, no warmth, not a single speck of kindness in those eyes.

He knew it was worthless to say anything to her. Even if he poured his whole heart out on the warrior, she would end up rejecting his love. She would just see him as a hindrance between her and victory in the tournament. He and his emotions would only get in her way…

As he made his way back to the Mansion, Ike looked up to the sky, at the full moon. He wanted to shout, to scream his rage, his fear, his despair out of his system, the disappointment of knowing that she would _never_ love him-

_Rustle_

A swift turn of his arm, and Ragnell was already in hand. He turned around to face whatever was behind him, ready to attack….

And what he saw took his breath away.

Her. It was her, just standing there under the full moon.

_Sheik._

Her dark blonde strands swaying with the soft wind, her navy blue suit colored dark silver by the moonlight, her unfathomable crimson eyes seeming to glow in the darkness…

She looked so beautiful, it made his heart wrench so painfully in his chest.

Trying to keep a straight face, Ike opened his mouth and was just about to ask her what was she doing out here at this time of the night. She would probably wander the same about him, though.

But it was just at that moment that Sheik lunged forward, quick like a shadow and fierce like a lioness, and disposing swiftly of the white cloth that hid away her features, she planted her lips on the surprised mercenary's.

As their lips met, Ike stopped thinking rationally. He stood there dumbfounded as reality itself broke down around them, only aware of the warm lips on top of his, the thin arms wrapped around his neck, and the scorching flames that devoured him from under his skin.

Noticing Ike's lack of reaction, Sheik decided to take the next step. She parted her lips and slowly licked his lower lip, begging for entrance. The mercenary woke up from his momentary haze, and gladly accepted the warrior's request as he let her tongue into his mouth.

Both Smashers held each other tightly as their tongues duked it out in a battle of passion. For a second, Ike feared it was all a dream, a painful dream that would vanish as soon as he woke up, for this was just too good to be true…

When he felt Sheik's lips part from his, he dared to open his eyes, afraid to find himself in his room, away from this dream. But he saw her, cheeks tinted a faint pink, soft golden locks framing her face, eyes sparkling with an emotion he had never seen in them, yet he had always longed for.

Love.

With new found confidence, he stepped next to her and wrapped his arms around her delicate body. Sighing happily, she rested her face in his chest, and for a second, he was sure his heart would burst within his ribs.

Ike Greil had never fallen in love before, for there is no place for love in times of war.

But where at the Super Smash Brothers Tournament, everything was valid…in love and brawl.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OH SH*T. THAT WAS THE LAMEST, CLICHÉ-EST ENDING EVER. WTF.

I couldn't think of anything else, but actually, this oneshot is pretty good. THERE, PIKANA. I MADE IT. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? XD

I really don't expect to win anything in Jimbo's contest with this, but I still got hope. And I also wish luck for those who submitted for the contest, like Foxpilot, Pikana, PitFTW and anyone else (it's a big list).

And now, I'll go brainstorm for a possible Mother 3 oneshot. No guarantees, but it's possible.

PEEEEEEAAAACEEEE!

~ Aquas DragoKnight


End file.
